maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Widowmaker/Leojsaad
Command Points |organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Leonard Sanders' life changed when he first saw the Avengers in action. Their heroic deeds inspired him to make a difference. This led to him eventually joining S.H.I.E.L.D. as soon as he finished high school. He quickly became one of the organization's most promising recruits. Noticing high potential in him, Nick Fury asked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents - Mockingbird, Hawkeye and Black Widow - to train him. He then became the protegé of those heroes, using their combat and marksmanship tactics to develop a new identity for himself: the Widowmaker, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most dangerous new agents. Sanders seeks to honor his mentors and someday join the ranks of The Avengers. }} |name1b = Fire Away |stamina1b = 9% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 100% / 39% |type1b = Ranged |Text1b = I shoot you down, and you'll fall |effects1b = |name1c = Shoot 'Em Down |stamina1c = 12% |target1c = All Enemies |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 100% / 41% |type1c = Ranged |cooldown1c = 2 Rounds |effects1c = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |name2a = Black Widow's Stealth |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |Text2a = |effects2a = |name2b = Kiss With A Fist |stamina2b = 8% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 2 |hitcrit2b = 100% / 44% |type2b = Melee Unarmed |Text2b = Better than none |effects2b = |name2c = Widow's Stingers |stamina2c = 9% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 100% / 47% |type2c = Ranged Gun |Text2c = Should've known better than to mess with me |effects2c = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |name3a = Mockingbird's Tactics |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |cooldown3a= n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Bad Blood |stamina3b = 9% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = 2 |hitcrit3b = 100% / 32% |type3b = Melee |Text3b = Band-aids won't fix this either |effects3b = |name3c = General Advantage |stamina3c = 16% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = n/a |type3c = Debuff Buff |cooldown3c= 3 Rounds |effects3c = (60% chance) |name4 = Widowmaker Combo |stamina4 = 17% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 3 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 40% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Ranged Melee Gun |Text4 = The bow, the stingers and the staff |effects4 = }} * Fire Away and the attack's description "I shoot you down, you'll fall" are references to the song "Titanium"http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/davidguetta/titanium.html, by David Guetta, featuring Sia. * Kiss With A Fist and its description "Better than none" are references to the song "Kiss With A Fist"http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/florencethemachine/kisswithafist.html by Florence + The Machine. * The description of Widow's Stingers, "Should've known better than to mess with me" is a reference to the song "Black Widow" http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/iggyazalea/blackwidow.html by Iggy Azalea, featuring Rita Ora. * ''Bad Blood ''and its descriptions "Band-aids won't fix that either" are references to the song "Bad Blood" http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/taylorswift/badblood.html by Taylor Swift, featuring Kendrick Lamar. Category:Male Category:Generalists Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Challenge